


"Don't touch me, Chunta"

by Laila_2802



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime), 抱かれたい男1位に脅されています。 | Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu (Manga)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Deutsch | German, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Sajiou Takato
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila_2802/pseuds/Laila_2802
Summary: Takato möchte Junta etwas zum Jahrestag schenken, Junta ist nicht abgeneigt von seiner Idee.
Relationships: Azumaya Junta/Saijou Takato
Kudos: 2





	"Don't touch me, Chunta"

**Author's Note:**

> Mein zweiter Smt, seid gütig mit mir.
> 
> Auch in [Englisch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649391) verfügbar, übersetzt von mir.

Takato dachte echt es wäre eine gute Idee, er wollte einfach nur was zum Jahrestag für seinen Junta machen. Etwas was Junta glücklich machen würde. Und dieses Desaster vom letzten Weihnachten kann er garantiert nicht wiederholen.  
Wie es aussieht war es tatsächlich keine so gute Idee.

⚣•*•⚣

Es hat einfach angefangen, mit einer Idee oder die er fast direkt wieder verworfen hat.  
'Vielleicht sollte ich was neues im Bett machen.'  
Ähnliche Gedanken kreuzten in den folgenden Tagen auf aber keiner der Gedanken wurde nähere Beachtung geschenkt.  
Das is, bis zu dieser einen Nacht.

Eigentlich war es wie jede andere Nacht auch, er lag nackt, wie Gott ihn schuf, oder wie jemand der grade durchgenommen wurde, auf ihrem Bett. Stolz ist er nicht drauf aber seine Gedanken entwickelten ein Eigenleben, 'Vielleicht kann ich ihn ja mal toppen'.  
Auf Schlag wurde er tomatenrot was natürlich dazu führte, dass Junta fragen stellte, das seinen Zustand natürlich nur verschlimmert hat.  
Trotzdem, oder grade deswegen, hat ihn die Idee nicht losgelassen. Er hat noch über andere Dinge nachgedacht aber nichts klang so gut wie seine ursprüngliche Idee.

Mit immer weniger Zeit erhöhte sich die Panik in Takato und er beschloss, Junta zu toppen muss genügen.  
Damit kamen mehr Probleme auf als das sie gelöst wurden. Erstens Takatos nicht vorhandene Erfahrung in dem Thema, die einzige Erfahrung die er sammeln konnte war wann immer er von Junta genommen wurde. Also müsste Takato Forschungen betreiben und er muss irgendwie herausfinden ob Junta die Idee überhaupt mag, sonst wäre alles umsonst.  
Damit begann das wohl peinlichste Gespräch in Takatos Leben. Dieses endete mit einem Takato der vor dem ganzen Blut in seinem Gesicht nicht ganz klar denken konnte und einer, erstaunlich, ernsten Antwort seitens Junta: "Ich war noch nie der passive Part aber ich wollte es schon immer mal ausprobieren." Und den Rest der Unterhaltung, naja Takato entschied sich dazu nie wieder drüber zu reden.

⚣•*•⚣

Und das ist wieso Takato jetzt nackt auf den Laken ihres Bettes, im halbdunkeln auf Junta wartet. Zum Glück ist es nicht kalt in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung.

Nach gefühlten Stunden hört Takato endlich das klicken der Haustür.  
Takato weiß nicht genau warum aber er hält gespannt seine Luft an. Dann lauscht er was Junta macht, wie er seine Jacke aufhängt, seine Schuhe abstellt, wie er auf Socken dem Schlafzimmer immer näher kommt.  
Und endlich wie Junta der Atem im Halse stecken bleibt. Die nachmittags Sonne scheint in den Raum, zeichnet den Weg von Rosenblüten auf den beigen Laken die Takato umgeben.  
Er ist wunderschön, ist der einzige Gedanke den Junta formen kann.

Mit so viel Anmut wie er hat steht Takato auf, läuft um das Bett und bleibt vor Junta stehen.  
Finger, so leicht wie Federn, öffnen die Knöpfe von Juntas Hemd. Stück für Stück, langsam, fast schon schmerzhaft langsam. Das nun offene Hemd wird über die von der Sonne geküssten Schultern geschoben und auf dem Boden vergessen. Blasse Hände auf einer Reise über die muskulöse Brust und den Bauch.

Takato ist nervös, sehr nervös und ein bisschen unsicher ob Junta ihn vielleicht wegstoßen wird. Junta aber ist zu beschäftigt damit nichts zu tun, zu geschockt von dem was hier passiert. Zum Glück, so kann Junta nichts machen aber auch das hält nicht lange an, Takato muss seine Chance ergreifen und das beste draus machen.  
Mit einer Entschlossenheit, die ihn selber ein bisschen verwundert, fährt er mit seinen Fingern runter zum Gürtel von Juntas Hose. Fast schon neckend langsam fummelt er dem Gürtel Rum und macht schließlich den Knopf der Hose auf. Während der Prozedur streicht er mit seinen Händen immer wieder über den steif werdenen Penis in besagter Hose.

Mit zitternden Händen stellt sich das alles als nicht so einfach heraus aber letztlich kriegt Takato es hin und es grüßt ihn die Aussicht auf Juntas Unterwäsche. Mit aller Macht versucht Takato die Röte auf seinen Wangen zu bekämpfen, er kann nicht schon wieder rot werden und stottern wie ein kleines Mädchen, heute dominiert er und sein Ziel ist es Junta zum Erröten zu bringen. Auch wenn er eben erst entschieden hat, dass das sein Ziel sein wird.  
Mit einem starken Stoß schubst er Junta auf das Bett.

"Wunderschön", das einzige Wort welches nahe an das kommt, was Takato sieht, Junta sieht so schön aus neben den Rosenblüten.

"Chunta, zieh dich aus", sagt Takato während er um das Bett läuft um neben Junta auf das Bett zu krabbeln. Juntas Augen weiten sich und er versucht hastig seine Hose los zu werden, dadurch verliert er auch seine Unterwäsche. Direkt danach hat er Takato bei sich auf dem Schoß sitzen.  
"Fass mich nicht an, Chunta!" Takatos Stimme ist ernst aber Junta grinst nur, das Grinsen wird ihm noch vergehen, entschiet Takato.

Mit diesem bestimmten Etwas welches in seinen Augen Glitzer beugt sich Takato über Junta und beginnt damit seinen Hals mit Küssen zu übersehen, er wird kein Knutschfleck machen, selbstverständlich nicht. Aber vielleicht wird er wo anders seine Unterschrift da lassen, das wollte er schon immer mal machen.  
Langsam bahnt er seinen Weg zu Juntas Nippel, testend wie das ankommt nimmt er eine zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Junta verschluckt sich am nächsten Atemzug, ein gutes Zeichen.  
Immer noch ausprobierend nimmt Takato die linke zwischen seine Zähne und tauscht zwischen seinen Lippen und seinen Zähnen, saugt an ihr. Die Reaktion die er erhält macht ihn unsagbar an. Mit einem letzten Kuss leckt der von dem linken zum rechen Nippel und scharbt dort über die umliegende Haut und leckt über die erhoben pinke Haut.

Es ist interessant heraus zu finden wie er seine gewünschten Reaktionen bekommt.  
Es fühlt sich doch tatsächlich so an als würde Takato Junta dominieren.

Um zu checken ob er wirklich das richtige macht, guckt Takato nach oben, Juntas Gesicht ist rot und seine Augen geweitet voller Lust.  
Als würde er wissen was Takato fragen möchte nickt Junta. Junta hat sowas noch nie gefühlt aber es ist nicht schlecht und, dass es Takato ist der ihn so fühlen lässt, das ist noch besser.

Mit neu gefasstem Mut setzt Takato seine Reise über Juntas Körper fort, entlang seiner Bauchmuskeln, über seine Oberschenkel, leicht drückt er seine Waden, nippt vorsichtig an seinem Hüftknochen, küsst die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel, kitzelt leicht seine Seiten, er lässt sich Zeit Juntas ganzen Körper zu erforschen, in der Zwischenzeit macht er Junta völlig Wahnsinn. Die beste Art von Folter.

Endlich, nach viel zu langer Zeit, wenn man Junta fragen würde, nimmt Takato dann Junta in seiner ganzen 18 cm Länge in den Mund. Mit weniger Problemen als erwartet nimmt Takato direkt ungefähr die Hälfte der ganzen Schönheit, was Juntas Penis ist, in den Mund. Nicht schlecht, denkt sich Takato als er hört wie Junta seinen Namen stöhnt.

Jetzt sind sie an einem Punkt angekommen an dem Takato nicht weiß wie es weiter gehen soll, er weiß nur wie es ist selber gefickt zu werden nicht andersrum. Das ist ganz schlecht, soll er Junta reiten oder soll er durchziehen und Junta nehmen?  
In der Hoffnung, dass es nicht auffällt wie überfordert Takato ist, leckt er über Juntas Länge und küsst die Spitze, leckt über den Schlitz davon. Die Geräusche die er erhält sind einfach nur wundervoll.

"Das machst du gut, Chunta."  
Den Spitznamen in dieser heiseren Stimme macht Dinge mit Junta die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Er genießt es sehr, Takato ist so heiß. Auch wenn Junta ein bisschen unsicher ist, wenn Takato plant durch zu ziehen wird es bestimmt schmerzhaft enden für Junta.  
Ein leichter, dennoch stechender, Schmerz zuckt durch Juntas Körper, genau da wo sich Leiste und Bein treffen, wie es aussieht hat Takato ihn gebissen und leckt nun über die Stelle, ein sanfter Blick auf seinem Gesicht. Ein Knutschfleck? Und Junta wird nie erlaubt einen zu machen, wie unfair.

In der Zwischenzeit hat sich Takato entschieden wie er weiter vorgehen möchte, er ist viel zu unsicher um Junta das Gehirn aus dem Kopf zu ficken aber ihn reiten klingt nach etwas Wunderbarem.  
Also kniet er sich vor Junta, präsentiert seinen nackten Körper, mit der Absicht Junta sehen zu lassen was er jetzt machen wird. An der einen Hand befeuchtet er zwei Finger mit seiner Spucke, mit der anderen signalisiert er Junta, dass er sich nicht zu bewegen hat.  
Als er seine Finger für feucht genug erklärt hat beginnt er damit sie sich einzuführen.  
Seine Finger sind viel kleiner und schmaler als Juntas also brauchte er im kürzerer Zeit mehr Finger in sich damit es sich wie gewohnt anfühlt.  
Als Takato runter zu Junta guckt sieht er Hunger in den Augen des anderen. Takato ist begeister, endlich mal hat er Kontrolle darüber wie sich Junta fühlt.

Nach dem vierten Finger entscheidet sich Takato dafür, dass er jetzt bereit ist und somit lässt er sich, so langsam wie er kann, auf Junta nieder was ein kehliges Stöhnen aus beiden lockt.  
Takato versucht, ohne Junta die Kontrolle zu überlassen, einen guten Rhythmus zu finden und rollt seine Hüften anzüglich.

Nachdem auch das letzte bisschen Selbstkontrolle aus Junta verschwindet packt der Takato an den Hüften und beschert beiden eine schöne Zeit gefüllt mit atmenlosen Stöhnen und den Namen des anderen auf den Lippen in purer Extase als beide kommen.

⚣•*•⚣

Ausgelaugt und zufrieden mit sich und der Welt liegen sie auf ihrem Bett, lassen die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunde Revue passieren.

"Danke dir so sehr, das hat sich wundervoll angefühlt", lächelnd wie ein Engel guckt Junta Takato in die Augen. Takato würde peinlich berührt sein nachdem was passiert ist aber dafür ist er viel zu kaputt.  
"Alles für dich, Chunta."


End file.
